When individuals clean the tires of their vehicle, they often spray the entire tire, including the rim, with the cleaning solution. This requires that the individual wipe and scrub the cleaning solution off of the rims, which can be time consuming. The present invention features a rim shield device for covering and protecting the rims of the tires while the tires are sprayed with cleaning solution. The rim shield device helps save users time when cleaning the tires of their vehicle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.